the_offspringfandomcom-20200215-history
Spare Me the Details
"Spare Me the Details" is the tenth track on The Offspring's 2003 seventh album, Splinter, and in Australia and New Zealand, was released as the third and last single to promote the album. Chart performance "Spare Me the Details" failed to chart in the United States, making "(Can't Get My) Head Around You" the last single from Splinter to chart or be released there. The song did, however, chart and peak at No. 31 in the New Zealand Top 40. Although released, the song did not chart in Australia, but still received radio airplay. Lyrics My girlfriend, my dumb donut Went up to a party just the other night But three hours later and seven shots of Jaeger She was in the bedroom with another guy And I don't really wanna know So don't tell me anymore And I don't really wanna hear About your feet all up in the air And well I'm not the one who acted like a ho Why must I be the one who has to know? I'm not the one who messed up big time So spare me the details if you don't mind Now I can understand friends who wanna tell me They think they're gonna help me, open up my eyes But the play by play makes me wanna lose it Everytime you do it man, it turns the knife And I don't really wanna know So don't tell me anymore And I don't really wanna hear About your feet all up in the air And well I'm not the one who acted like a ho Why must I be the one who has to know? I'm not the one who messed up big time So spare me the details if you don't mind Now I don't need to hear about the sounds they were makin' Every time you can hear about how long it was takin' Or how the walls they were shakin' Now lying in bed wallowing in sorrow Missin' the tommorow that we could of had Running through my head, over and over Things I never told her that just made me sad And it drives me insane sittin with a vision stuck with that image burned into my brain And it feels so dumb that I could ever trust her When someone else fucked her, then walked away And I don't really wanna know So don't tell me anymore And I don't really wanna hear About her feet all up in the air And so I'm not the one who acted like a ho Why must I be the one who has to know? I'm not the one who messed up big time So spare me the details if you don't mind Cuz I don't wanna know Don't wanna know (Spare me the details if you don't mind) Don't wanna know (Spare me the details if you don't mind) Don't wanna know... Appearances *2003 - Splinter *2005 - Greatest Hits Category:The Offspring songs Category:The Offspring singles Category:Songs on Splinter Category:Songs produced by Brendan O'Brien